


Labyrinth

by Kain_angel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jareth - Freeform, Jareth rey de los Goblins, M/M, Past, Performance, References to David Bowie, References to Labyrinth, Sarah Williams - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kain_angel/pseuds/Kain_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos chicos y una película que les hará recordar cosas de un pasado que quieren olvidar.<br/>¿A dónde les llevará el hecho de verla? ¿Cuántos fantásmas del pasado pueden aparecer?<br/>Sólo Derek y Stiles saben la respuesta y cuán importante son esos recuerdos para ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Houla!!!  
> Lo primero de todo, felices fiestas y espero que las estéis llevando bien ^^.  
> Por otro lado aquí os dejo un One shot que se me ocurrió hace unos días viendo de nuevo la película "Dentro del laberinto", otros lo conocerán por "Laberinto" o "Labyrinth". Yo le he puesto el título de cómo hes en mi país, espero que no les importe. Se me ocurrió y salió, espero que os guste, podéis considerarlo un regalo de reyes adelantado, que al menos es lo que se celebra en mi casa. ;D

\- Dame el niño.- Dijo la joven morena desde la pantalla con decisión. Stiles estaba entusiasmado. Si, entusiasmado porque estaba viendo una de las mejores películas que había visto en la vida pero sobretodo porque no conseguía salir de ese entusiasmo al ser Derek quien le propuso verla en su loft ese sábado por la noche con la excusa de que la vio en el videoclub y se acordó de él. 

¿Un hombre lobo yendo al videoclub? Ni en sus sueños más extraños se lo habría imaginado y aún menos viniendo de Derek pero supuso que el hombre tendría que hacer algo con su vida cuando no había ninguna amenaza sobrenatural sobre el pueblo o ellos. Bien era cierto que desde que se libró del Nogitsune su relación había mejorado hasta el nivel de hacer cosas juntos. Ahí Stiles descubrió un lado del lobo que no se habría esperado como que le contara que en Nueva York se había apuntado a la carrera de Historia del arte, de lo meticuloso que era con la limpieza semanal de su nuevo Toyota FJ Cruiser plateado que no sabía de dónde lo había sacado o qué había hecho con el precioso y grandioso Camaro que era el coche perfecto para él. Pero con ello fue agradándole Derek más de lo que esperaba, como su manía de echar dos cucharadas de azúcar al café y un chorrito de caramelo, la misma costumbre de morder los lápices o bolígrafos cuando estaba enterrado entre libros buscando algo. Hasta ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa al verle usar gafas, no unas finas sino una gordas y grandes de pasta que le daban ganas de despeinarlo, ponerle un cárdigan y que le sonriera con sus preciosas palas de conejo que tenía. Incluso hizo alguna broma llamándole “Bunny Hale”. Como si fuera una costumbre muy arraigada, primero lo empotró contra una pared, fulminándole con la mirada, gruñéndole y con los ojos del azul sobrenatural característico de su condición sobrenatural y soltó un murmullo del que sólo entendió un “Como Laura…”.

\- Sarah, cuidado. He sido generoso hasta ahora, pero puedo ser cruel.- Rápidamente la voz de Jareth lo devolvió al mundo real casi al cien por ciento, tal vez un ochenta por ciento. No quería perderse una de las tres mejores escenas de la película, que según él eran: La escena de “Dance magic”, el baile y esta. Desvió lentamente la vista al bol casi vacío de palomitas que había entre él y Derek, y después la dirigió a él. Estaba mirando la película con toda la atención que tenía para prestarle. Sonrió al sentir que a él también le gustaba. El chico se preguntó por un momento cómo reaccionaría el lobo si se enteraba de que iban a hacer una continuación, eso sin mencionar que ya había una en manga llamada “Regreso al laberinto”.

Los dos estaban a oscuras, sentados en el sofá de Derek con el portátil de Stiles sobre la mesa y siendo el único foco de luz en la sala. Pero entonces Derek se movió y pausó la película antes de girarse a Stiles.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Stiles se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole y la película casi había acabado. Su corazón se dispara al ver el brillo de la pantalla marcando el verde de sus ojos y se echa un poco para atrás.  
\- Nada… Solo…- Estaba poniéndose nervioso y aunque Derek no dijera nada, Stiles sabía que le estaba escuchando por su putos super sentidos lobunos.- Sólo quería ver tu reacción con la peli.  
\- ¿Cómo?- El alzamiento de cejas de Derek era algo que siempre le llamaba la atención. ¿Cómo era posible que entendiera tan bien ese lenguaje? Hasta el más leve movimiento tenía un significado y lo mismo le pasaba con los gruñidos y bufidos. Por eso se sentía tan bien con él, porque no tenía que estar hablando constantemente para enterarse de qué quería decir la gente. Todo el mundo le parecía un libro cerrado menos él.  
\- Me refiero a que fuiste tu quien me dijo de ver la película y dijiste que te acordaste de mi.- El chico asiente levemente desviando momentáneamente la vista hacia un lado antes de volver a posarla sobre el menor.- ¿Pero hay algo más o me lo parece bien?- Derek se planteó seriamente si o no contarle el otro motivo de por qué se lo pidió. Suspiró y se lo contó.  
\- Era la película favorita de Laura.

Stiles se quedó de piedra al escucharle. Nunca antes habían hablado de Laura ya que él pensaba que era algo tabú como la familia del ex-alfa o su madre pero lo entendía mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- - También la de mi madre…- Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre los dos. Stiles se recolocó de tal forma que ninguno de los dos se quería dignar a mirarle a la cara al otro. Ambos entendían al otro, el dolor que les suponía recordar a aquellas personas que ya no estaban y la necesidad de tenerlas a su lado. Derek ni siquiera pensó en su hermana cuando la vio, sólo pensó que a Stiles le gustaría volver a verla, porque seguro que ya la había visto conociendo sus gustos. En cambio Stiles aceptó inmediatamente de tal forma que ni se acordó de su madre porque por primera vez alguien le llamaba para pasar el rato con él y no lo dejaba tirado o le decían que ya tenía planes.- Ella decía que yo era su pequeño goblin.- Sonrió con tristeza al recordar el tono de su madre con una sonrisa mientras lo tenía sentado entre sus piernas y tarareaba las canciones de David Bowie, todo desde un lugar lejano en su memoria.  
\- - Ella me picaba de pequeño diciendo que convocaría al rey de los goblins para que me raptara si no la veía con ella.- Derek apretó los ojos con fuerza al recordar la risa de su hermana mayor al amenazarle con eso. Recordaba que al principio siempre se resistía pero al oírla recitar las palabras aceptaba y se sentaba con ella, su madre y su tío cuando se dignaban a aparecer para tener un momento familiar.

Lentamente ambos fueron alejando las sombras de su mente y a los atormentadores fantasmas del pasado de sus corazones antes de soltar el aire aliviados. Aunque ahora las cosas fueran mejor entre ellos y se llevaran realmente bien, ninguno tenía el valor de mostrarle sus lágrimas de dolor y culpabilidad al otro. Tal vez no ahora o nunca aunque se hubieran visto llorar cuando Boyd murió o Jennifer secuestró al sheriff pero no algo tan profundo y personal.  
Al sentirse más relajados y calmados se movieron de tal forma y a la vez que sus manos se cruzaron. No se miraron ni se giraron pero tampoco las apartaron. Como si sus manos tuvieran vida propia comenzaron a tantear a la otra, describiéndola con el tacto, sintiendo cada pliegue de piel en ellas hasta finalmente enlazarse todos los dedos y cerrarse con fuerza. Ambos sonrieron porque sin palabras no necesitaron decirse nada más. Sólo sentir el calor del otro, una cercanía que no esperaban sentir de nadie. Uno ya se había hecho a la idea de que no se merecía esa sensación y el otro no la esperaba, que no era para ninguno de ellos pero quizás por esos motivos no podían evitar que sus corazones retumbaran tanta fuerza que lo sentían por todo el cuerpo, casi temiendo que el otro se diera cuenta al sentirla en su mano, pues ambos sabían lo que significaba esa señal. Una que ya habían sentido pero no tanta fuerza, con tantas ganas de cruzar la línea y jugarlo todo por el todo.

Ambos pensaron que sería prematuro sacar conclusiones tan precipitadamente y que se debiera a la empatía que sentían y la situación en la que se encontraban pero también se les pasaba por la mente que tal vez esa oportunidad sería única y temía perderla ya que podían morir al día siguiente o tal vez no y lamentarse del qué pudo ser. ¿Se atreverían a vivir con ello? ¿Serían capaces de aceptar que sentían algo por el otro? Stiles se mordió el labio y Derek se cubrió la cara, cada uno en su propio debate mental sobre si debían o no hacerlo. No sabían qué ocurriría, no querían decirse que por una noche se dejarían llevar y después como si nada hubiera pasado porque eso no servía de nada salvo autoengañarse. Tal vez si fuera así y tal vez no. Era tan sencillo como lanzar una moneda al aire y echarlo a suertes.

\- Creo que…- El corazón de Derek se disparó de cero a mil con solo dos palabras. No quería soltarle la mano a Stiles aunque no hubiera visto señal alguna de que fueran a separarse. Temía que dijera que quería irse y apretó la mano del humano.- Deberíamos rebobinar y terminarla.- Enarcó una ceja y se giró, sin saber si aliviado o extrañado. Stiles le señaló el ordenador con la mano libre.- La película, me refiero.  
\- Si…- El lobo se inclinó sobre el portátil y antes de tocar el ratón se paró.- Acabo de acordarme…- Murmuró para sí mismo al recordar lo que le “obligaba” a hacer Laura con esa escena cuando Cora había nacido.  
\- ¿El qué?- Stiles se había acercado a él y sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros entre ellos. Lejos de desagradarle a Derek, se vio sorprendido por ese movimiento y se separó abruptamente sin darse cuenta y con ellos el agarre de sus manos.  
\- Yo…  
\- Si es algo doloroso no lo digas si no quieres…- Stiles desvió la mirada hacia sus pies al imaginarse que era un recuerdo de su hermana pero no más lejos de la realidad Derek sonrió levemente y cogió su mano, esta vez sin tanta delicadeza y con mas firmeza, haciendo que el humano se sobresaltara y la luz del ordenador delatara la humedad de sus ojos.  
\- Es algo que puedo contarte.- Le sonrió el lobo. Los ojos ambarinos del chico se abrieron de la sorpresa ante esa muestra de confianza que las lágrimas que había retenido salieron sin que él pudiera evitarlo. No corrieron mucho debido al cálido y tranquilizador tacto de los dedos de Derek recogiéndolas con tal suavidad que por un momento pensó que él no las había derramado pero era real la sensación al no sentir que las manos del hombre lobo abandonaban los lados de su cara.- Es algo que hacía Laura cuando nació Cora.  
\- ¿El qué?- Derek apartó las manos de él y volvió a cogerle de la mano, sentía que lo tranquilizaba y le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y no sentir tanto el peso de los remordimientos.  
\- Cuando nació Cora, como era un bebé, Laura quería que imitásemos esta escena de la película.- Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Stiles.- Cora hacía de Toby, Laura de Sarah y yo de Jareth.  
\- Eso me habría gustado verlo.  
\- Laura te hubiera metido en el juego.  
\- No me habría negado.- Derek negó con una sonrisa. Curiosamente el dolor ya no parecía tan fuerte, tan lacerante o insoportable.  
\- Eso haberlo dicho si hubieras tenido que verla tres veces a la semana y ya no te digo en vacaciones.  
\- Con mi madre era una vez a la semana.- Los dos rieron levemente frente a tantas similitudes que había entre ellos.- ¿Entonces quieres que hagamos lo mismo?  
\- ¿Lo harías?

El humano asintió y apretó la mano de Derek. Sabía lo importante que era ese recuerdo para él porque recordaba perfectamente a su madre decir las palabras de la película cada vez que las veía. Se las decía entre susurros al oído que siempre recordaba esa escena con la voz de su madre. Sentía que Derek le estaba mostrando una parte de su afligido corazón y quería corresponderle como se merecía, quería coger ese corazón dañado y ayudarlo a sanar para que volviera a sentirse bien.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el ex-alfa hiciera del rey de los goblins. Stiles pensaba que le quedaba mejor a él que el personaje de Sarah. Además quería hacer la parte de la chica en memoria de su madre.

\- ¿Listo?- Preguntó Derek agarrando con firmeza la mano de Stiles y con el asentimiento del chico pulsó el ratón para que la película se pusiera en el momento en el que empezaba la escena estrella de sus recuerdos.  
\- Dame el niño.- La voz de Stiles se adelantó a la de la chica y Derek rió para sí mismo. Le parecía adorable como Stiles decía su parte sonrojado y sin soltarle la mano.  
\- Sarah, cuidado. He sido generoso hasta ahora, pero puedo ser cruel.- No le hizo falta mirar la pantalla. Recordaba perfectamente cuando tenía que hablar y el tono. Stiles se giró con los labios en forma de una sonrisa mezclada con la boca abierta.  
\- ¿G-generoso? ¿Qué has hecho que sea generoso?  
\- ¡Todo!- Dice de forma ronca a la vez que se levanta y arrastra a Stiles a ponerse de pie.-Todo lo que tú quisiste que hiciera. Pediste que me llevara el niño y me lo llevé. Tú te agachaste ante mí y yo estuve aterrador. He cambiado el orden del tiempo.- Posó el dorso de la mano que tenía libre sobre el rostro de Stiles y se mordió el labio para contener algo que aún no sabía qué nombre ponerle, sólo sabía que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía eso que le asustaba.- He vuelto el mundo del revés. Y todo lo he hecho por tí. Estoy agotado de vivir según lo que tú esperabas de mí. ¿No es eso generosidad?- Stiles suspiró antes de hablar y se alejó de su tacto sin soltarse pero al hacerlo sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si no quisiera decir su parte porque sentía que algo cambiaría. Pero aún así, y a pesar de todo, lo dijo.  
\- Por increíbles peligros e innumerables fatigas, me he abierto camino hasta el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins, porque mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya y mi reino…  
\- ¡Basta!- El chico se asustó ante ese grito. No parecía de la película y hasta se encogió por acto reflejo. Los ojos de Derek solo mostraban temor. ¿Por qué? ¿Tampoco lo quería? Entonces por qué seguían? Antes de que pudiera decir algo Derek siguió.- Espera… Mira, Sarah, mira lo que te estoy ofreciendo… Tus sueños.  
\- Y mi reino igual de grande…- Soltó el humano en un hilo de voz.  
\- Te pido tan poco… Deja sólo que te gobierne y podrás tener todo lo que tú quieras.- ¿Era él o le parecía demasiado real esa súplica? Ya le daba igual todo, tenía ganas de calmar al lobo, de darle lo que pedía. ¿Qué lo gobernara? Le parecía estupendo si con ello conseguía sentirse necesario para alguien de la misma forma que él lo quería.-  
\- Mi reino igual de grande… ¡demonios! Nunca consigo recordar ese párrafo…  
\- Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo.- ¿Amarle? Eso no sería mala idea, Stiles podía ver la rojez en las orejas de Derek y el otro el rubor en sus mejillas salpicadas por los lunares.  
\- Mi reino igual de grande…- ¿Lo podía decir? No se atrevía pero sus labios se movieron solos. mi reino igual de grande… No tienes poder sobre mí. ¡¡¡No tienes poder sobre mí!!!

Stiles volvió a gritar al sentir como lo empujaron hacia atrás y sintió el suelo el su espalda. No le dolía tanto como hubiera pensado. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada azul sobrenatural del lobo. Parecía agresivo pero también expectante de algo y casi ansioso. Al sentir el calor de la mano de moreno sujetándole la nuca comprendió que no le dañaría pese a que todos lo pensaran. Pero él no era todo el mundo y Stiles nunca había pensado realmente que Derek le hiciera daño alguno.

\- ¿No tengo poder sobre ti o no me lo quieres dar?- El tono de necesidad de Derek alcanzó de tal manera al joven que solo consiguió articular un par de palabras.  
\- Ya… Ya lo tienes…

Como si esa hubiese sido la señal que Derek necesitaba para actuar se lanzó sobre los labios de Stiles. Al sentirlos ambos mandaron a la mierda todo, solo dedicándose al otro. Stiles se aferró al cabello del lobo, despeinándole en el acto y no dejando ni una sola hebra sin tocar. Derek por su parte solo podía acariciar el rostro y los brazos de Stiles. Ambos pensaban que si sus manos eran cálidas y hasta sanadoras no sabían la paz que conseguían con un beso y mucho menos ver qué sentían cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se rozasen y se dieran calor y placer mutuamente.

\- Creo que… Me quedaré en el laberinto.- Consiguió decir Stiles al separarse y coger una bocanada de aire que le devolvió las fuerzas para mover la lengua que se le había quedado dormida con el jugueteo de la lengua de Derek y su áspera barba de varios días.- Si al rey lobo le parece bien.  
\- ¿Rey lobo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa desconcertada en su cara, mostrando sus dientes de conejo que tanto le gustaban al humano. Además de sentir un subidón de ego al oír esas palabras y recordar el tablero de ajedrez que dejó Stiles.  
\- Tu y Bowie tenéis distintos atractivos…- Gruñe ante semejante frase pero Stiles no le toma en serio y ríe levemente.- Pero él es el rey de los goblings y es único, como tú que eres el rey de los lobos.  
\- ¿Y eso en qué me convierte?- Preguntó alzando una ceja mientras se dejaba acariciar la barba por los finos dedos del humano que se hallaba debajo de él.  
\- ¿En mi rey?- La sonrisa de Derek se ladeó de forma pícara pero no se movió. Se hizo de rogar para que Stiles le confirmase lo del tablero y conforme notaba su entrepierna y la excitación que desprendía no tardaría mucho.- Venga, Derek. Eres lo bastante listo como para haber atado cabos y haber visto la relación que acabo de hacer con el tablero. No me seas como Scott que piensa de vez en cuando y no me hagas pensar que es cosa de licántropos porque me voy ahora mismo.

El lobo endureció la mirada y se acercó al chico lo suficiente como para que sus narices se notaran y sintiera el olor de las palomitas que el chico se había comido.

\- Lo sé, Stiles.- Sonrió de forma tranquilizadora el lobo al escuchar cómo los latidos del humano le martilleaban los tímpanos pero rápidamente se puso serio y sus ojos se volvieron azules.- No. Me. Compares. Con. Scott. ¿Y qué es eso de que te vas a ir?  
\- Yo…- Ambos sabían que el nerviosismo del adolescente era palpable y no sabía por dónde salir.- ¿Bromeaba?  
\- ¿Si?- Dijo de forma sarcástica el lobo.- Da igual, no te habría dejado irte.  
\- ¿No? ¿Y cómo lo habrías hecho?- Preguntó con picardía el humano y ¿por qué no? Con la insana curiosidad que lo caracterizaba.  
\- ¿Te lo demuestro aquí mismo o en mi cama? Tú eliges.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? Es el primer one shot que escribo y tampoco tengo ni idea de si está bien o no. La película es una de mi infancia junto a "Cristal oscuro" o "Momo" (Lo siento por los fans de "La historia interminable" pero no me gusta ni la película ni el libro, sólo el tema de la peli XD (No quiero decir nada malo de ella porque hay gusto para todos y son respetables).  
> Si no has visto la película te la aconsejo ya que si te gustó "Cristal oscuro", te gustará ya que participó el mismo equipo de marionetistas.  
> En fin, que me lío y quiero deciros tambuén que terminéis bien el año y prospero año nuevo si no nos vemos antes.
> 
> P.S: Para los que sigáis "Unidos por la luna azul", os prometo que la primera semana de Enero habrá capítulo nuevo, ya casi está terminado. Gracias por la paciencia y recordad que estamos en la época en la que la gente se vuelve más amable.


End file.
